The Legacies
by middlechild274
Summary: Naruto Canon-Divergence: What if Naruto was raised under Tsunade? What if he wasn't alone? What if Yagura wasn't the Yondaime Mizukage and is the same age as Naruto? What if Roshi died earlier and Son Goku got a new Jinchuuriki? What if Fuu has a father she doesn't know about? What if Yugito is the same age as Naruto as well? Read and see what could possibly happen.
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters (manga and anime). This story is for fun (and practice). I apologize ahead for some grammar or spelling problems or incoherent paragraphs. English is not my main language. (_This story is revised so previous readers; I hope this chapter is better. Thanks_).

**REVISED: 03/15/2016 (**because my brain won't shut up and I have no job so I have nothing to do).

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Everything is in chaos. Tsunade watched as the villagers scamper around staring blankly at their destroyed homes, shinobis jumping on roofs at top speed and cries of anger and tears can be heard from both the Konohagakure citizens and shinobi. This was not what she was expecting when she decided to return to the village she once swore off to.

The only reason why she decided to return to this damn village one more time was to see her only family left: Kushina Uzumaki. She was the grandniece of her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki and Tsunade's niece as well since Kushina hailed from the Uzumaki main house who are related to the Senju. Tsunade heard she was pregnant. She probably has given birth given the timeline and she wanted to see Kushina and the baby. But it would seem it won't happen today.

This is village is _cursed_! She thought furiously. Images if Iwaki and Dan plagued Tsunade's mind. _Nothing good ever comes in this village_! _Why did I ever come back? Why?_ _Kushina and Minato can't be dead! They can't be. They wanted to build a big family._ _Why is this happening again?_

Tsunade suddenly walked faster, heading towards the Hokage tower that was unscathed despite what is happening and her assistant Shizune running after her while holding a small pig called Tonton.

* * *

"Why can't I? I'm his _godfathe_r. He's _my_ responsibility. I should be taking care of him, heck, I should be the one raising him! I'm even willing to give the responsibilities of the spy network to someone else." Jiraiya argued as he stood, hands crossed facing his sensei in the Hokage office.

"You know I can't do that Jiraiya. Not even the council would be willing to let it go to someone else. The fact that the village is vulnerable right now is the reason why we need you more to stabilize that spy network…" Hiruzen Sarutobi replied. He sat on the Hokage chair, the same chair that he just retired from a few years ago. And here he is again, eyes stressed from the conflict that just happened.

They are still recovering from the Third Shinobi War, now they lost the Yondaime and their villages is in shambles from the Kyuubi attack. Things did not go as planned. Whatever happened with the Kyuubi died along with Minato and Kushina. The council has been banging on his door asking for answers as to what happened and how the Kyuubi even got near the village.

Danzo even stated that the Uchiha has something to do with it. Sarutobi sighed. Leave it to Danzo to create suspicion in the verge of chaos.

"If you won't let me then I can take him with me." Jiraiya snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? You can't take the boy with you Jiraiya!" Sarutobi stared at his student aghast.

"Why the hell not?!" Jiraiya demanded.

"Other than the reason he's a newborn and do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"I'll learn." He insisted. When the Hokage raised his eyebrows. "I promise I'll learn!"

"The boy also looks like a reincarnation of Minato, Jiraiya. If our enemies see you with the Naruto, you and the boy would be a target."

Jiraiya sighed. He was going to have a hea-_**BANG!**_Tsunade marched across the room, surprising both Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

"Hime!" Jiraiya gasped.

"Tsunade?" Sarutobi gaped. "What are you doing here, child?"

"Is it true?" Tsunade asked. She watched as both men's eyes went from shock to pity. "_Sensei, is it true?_" She asked forcefully this time.

"Yes." Was the quite reply from Sarutobi's mouth and Tsunade immediately bolted out the door.

"Tsunade/Hime, wait!"

Why did she come back? _Why did she even bother to come back? _She should have never come back. She promised herself to stay away and look what happened? The moment she step foot inside the damn village, someone she loved is taken from her. First Iwaki, then Dan, now Kushina and Minato. Does Kami hate her this much? Why?

"Tsunade!"Jiraiya called as he ran towards her but Tsunade didn't stop. She didn't even look back at him. She just stare at the village gates, her destination is definitely _out of this stinking village.!_

"Leave me alone, Jiraiya! Shizune, come!" She hissed.

Shizune whimpered from her master's tone but followed nonetheless with Ton-ton on her arms.

"I'm warning you Jiraiya! If you don't leave me alone, I will beat you worst than the hot spring incident!" she yelled and continued to march towards the gate.

"Are you going to fret all you life in the past? You will not even stay long enough to attend the damn funeral? What about Naruto, eh? You don't even want to see him?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Naruto?" Tsunade peered at his former teammate. "What the hell are you talking about pervert?"

"After all the yelling, I'm surprised he didn't even wake up." The toad sage muttered, showing Tsunade a small bundle on his arms. Tsunade has never seen his perverted teammate this gentle on anything the way he is holding that kid.

"Is that…?" Tsunade stopped and pointed.

"Yeah he is." Jiraiya confirmed. Nobody in the village knows about Naruto yet, not even the village council. Both Sannin knows that this matter is something that should not be discussed in a very vulnerable place like the middle of the street.

Shizune glanced at both Sannin, she didn't understand what was going on but whatever it was its stressing her master. Just who is this child?

"Fine." Tsunade said, exasperatedly. "Just this once and then I'm leaving."

* * *

"**YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"**

"**YOU WANT HER TO DO WHAT?"**

Hiruzen and Tsunade both stared at Jiraiya like he has grown two heads, even Shizune was gaping at him.

"It was a suggestion." Jiraiya said, his hands both rose trying to look less threatening to avoid getting punched through the windows.

"Are you nuts Jiraiya? I can't raise a kid! I have enough problems on my own. Why can't you take him?"

"We need Jiraiya to manage the spy network." Sarutobi explained. "With the great loss the village has suffered from the great war and now with the attack of the Kyuubi and the death of the Yondaime. I have no choice but to step in as Hokage. Unless one of you would be willing to step in?"

"Uh-uh. No way, Sarutobi-sensei! I know that look! You know becoming Hokage is not for me. With my spy network and my research,…" Jiraiya defended but the word _research_ has Tsunade glaring daggers at the old pervert.

Tsunade didn't answer. She has lost all hope for this village. Why would she want to be Hokage?

"I haven't announced about what happened." Sarutobi said. "All they know is that the Kyuubi is dead and the Yondaime is dead. That's it. But I'm sure you're aware that the council knows better than trusting rumors."

"Are you planning to tell the village about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "I'm still against it. Can you imagine the life the kid will have growing up? For all I know, he'll resent the village. You know how Jinchuurikis are treated in every nation. Kumo is the only village so far who treats their Jinchuuriki decently and that even took a while. Naruto will be all alone and he'll never understand why everyone hates him. He's still a baby for Kami's sake! If I can't take him then I suggest we give him to Tsunade. She's also his godmother and the closest relative the boy ever has. I'd rather have him raised in a family than send him in an orphanage."

"And I think you're still out of your mind." Tsunade said. "The kid could grow up damaged like me."

"He's family to both you and me Tsunade. He is the last heir of three powerful clans. He needs family or he'll grow up resenting the village and us. He will have no loyalty to the village_ and_ you could use this as an opportunity for you to find hope again."

"I've given up on hope." Tsunade mumbled.

Jiraiya wanted to scream or demand to snap Tsunade out of her senseless way she called her life.

"Tsunade. I think Jiraiya is right. I agree it is best that the child grew up away from the scrutiny of the village. Maybe the boy should stay with you until he is old enough to attend the academy? It's either that or he's heading to the orphanage."

"Why can't you raise him Sandaime-sama?" Shizune asked in the background.

"Ah, Shizune-chan. I am old and I have a village to run (_and I also lost my wife_). It's going to take a few years before the village to function back to normal and I have no time to be raising a child." Sarutobi answered.

Tsunade stared at the kid on Sarutobi's arms. He was sleeping peacefully, not caring anything about the world. He looked exactly like Minato, his spiky blonde hair was a dead giveaway but the round face is definitely Kushina's. Images of Kushina playing pranks on shinobi in the village played in Tsunade's thoughts. The three whiskers on Naruto's face was an odd one. It looks like fox's whiskers. Kushina never had it when the Kyuubi was sealed in her.

"Fine." Tsunade agreed, her eyebrows lifted when both men sighed in relief. "Better me than Jiraiya. He could grow up to be a pervert. (_"Hey!" Jiraiya scoffed at the insult while whispering, "I'm a super pervert_._"_)…and it could give Shizune something to look after, aside from me."

_I hope not_. Shizune thought anxiously. _Tsunade-sama is a handful on her own already. It made me wonder what would happen with the boy_. An image of a blond haired boy losing in casinos and drinking sake made Shizune want to cry.

"What are you going to tell the council, sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"I would prefer if Naruto should be kept in secret." Tsunade said. "After all, he's going to be Naruto Uzumaki-Senju. I don't want them chasing me across the country wanting to use him."

"Uzumaki-Senju?" Jiraiya and Sarutobi raised their eyebrows at Tsunade.

"Well he is, isn't he? And we both know what would happen if I let him use his father's surname." Tsunade countered. Tsunade may be strong but she can't spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulders. Minato has many enemies, including Iwa. If that stubborn old coot, Onoki finds out about Naruto, there will be a battalion heading towards Konoha.

"You're going to raise him as your own, then?" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade shrugged. "We both know I'll never have children in this lifetime."

"And how are you going to explain who the father would be, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"You could always tell them, I'm the father?" Jiraiya grinned but a large fist met Jiraiya's face and the toad sage found himself smashed towards the wall.

"Please Tsunade. Could you avoid breaking the walls and windows?" Sarutobi asked, nicely. Sweat dropping on his forehead.

"Jiraiya's right you know." Tsunade said.

"What?" Sarutobi and Shizune gaped.

A tick mark appeared at Tsunade's forehead. "Not him as the father! I meant the council!" she growled. "We all know the purpose of a Jinchuuriki in the village. If I'm taking Naruto, how will the council react that Konoha no longer holds the Kyuubi? Knowing Danzo, he'll probably kidnap one in the other villages."

"And it would be my duty to make sure that will not happen." Sarutobi said seriously.

Tsunade knew that her sensei can only hold on so long. Danzo is a sly man. He can do things in the shadows even the Hokage can't. The Sandaime can't always keep an eye on that one eyed mummy.

"Just make sure everyone doesn't do something drastic." Tsunade said as she gently pluck Naruto from her sensei's arms and held him close to her chest. "Let's go Shizune."

_I hope Naruto will give you meaning to your closed heart, Tsunade._ Sarutobi thought sadly as he watched his student leave the office.

Sarutobi turned towards the smashed wall. "Jiraiya. Are you going to get up now or do you need a medic?" he chuckled.

* * *

The funeral was a gloomy affair. Many shinobi lost their lives including their leader, the Yondaime Hokage. The village is yet again to recover from such destruction. Hopefully their enemies won't use this as an opportunity to strike. Despite the limited manpower, security in the village is increased quite significantly. Sarutobi wasn't taking any chances.

Tsunade watch the service from the distance. She left the brat with Shizune. The brat's crying is getting on her nerves and she only has him a day. What was she thinking? She listened carefully as Sarutobi-sensei announced to the village about the Kyuubi and how Minato has defeated it. There was a small cheer of happiness because of that announcement but Tsunade knows that sensei will have a long and annoying discussion with the council after this. She just hoped they aren't going to do something drastic. After all, everyone doesn't know about Naruto's parents and worst the council will not take lightly the loss of the Kyuubi.

Tsunade didn't wait for the speech to finish, she went back to the hotel. Only a few people know she was here. "Shizune, it's time to go." She said. Shizune has already packed her things and carried Naruto out of the village gates.

Shizune turned and glanced at the village one more time. She knows she will not see it for a while. She missed the village but she knows that Tsunade-sama needed her until Tsunade finds her courage back.

"Well Naruto." Jiraiya watched Tsunade and Shizune leave. "Your journey starts here." He glanced back at the village before set off to his spy network business.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, this was better, I think. English is hard. I should be doing my research paper not writing the fanfic but I can't help it! Just like they say. _If you can't find the book you want, write it!_ Hahaha. I'll update soon I hope. I'm still in conflict about who will replace Naruto (if he will be replaced) as the village Jinchuuriki. Haha. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to add it on the review or PM me. Thanks.

**REVISED: 03/15/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Hey, sorry for making you guys wait for the next update. I have a research proposal to write and the deadline is this month so I'm on a schedule and I'm also actively looking for a job 'cause life is that difficult.

Anyway, I hope you like the changes I did with the summary and I revised my first chapter. Also I was writing the sixth, seventh and eight chapter of The Joint Shinobi Selection Program that I didn't upload yet due to conflicting scenes that I either want or not to put in. So…it's in-progress.

**REVISED: 03/14/2016**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sarutobi is having a migraine. Why does he have one? Oh, yeah, the meeting with the village shinobi council that is composed of three of the elders and advisers of Konoha, the heads of the shinobi clans as well as a representative of the civilian council. Discussion about the destruction and the loss was heavy and possible solutions on what to do next were being argued, especially on what to do with the death of the Yondaime Hokage.

Sarutobi has been eyeing Danzo for a while. The old war hawk was up to something and Sarutobi can only guess why, the Hokage position. Sarutobi already submitted an audience with the Feudal Lord and a request to take over the Hokage position until he could find a suitable replacement and thankfully the man agreed.

If Sarutobi could have his way, he would be willing to give his hat to Tsunade or Jiraiya. However, Jiraiya was too busy with the spy network and has no interest of staying in one place. Information gathering and infiltration was Jiraiya's special skills. He highly doubts Jiraiya could do well inside an office with his nose on paperwork. Tsunade, on the other hand, could be a suitable one if she's ever willing to come back and stay and possibly work on her grief but that's going to take a while and he highly doubt Tsunade would be happy to lead a village she resented very much. Sarutobi just hoped Naruto doesn't grow up to like her.

"…and what are we going to do with the Kyuubi?" And there's the number one question Sarutobi has hoped never to be asked. Sarutobi has given an excuse that the Kyuubi's whereabouts is unknown but suspicion that the Yondaime could have sealed the Kyuubi back to Kushina and Kushina's health couldn't take it that she succumb to death and dragged the Kyuubi with her. The two Anbu that Sarutobi drag with him that day were sworn to secrecy so no one knows about Naruto except him, two Anbu, Tsunade and Jiraiya and Sarutobi intend to keep it that way.

"I have already informed you and the council what happened. You all know that before we could reach Minato and Kushina, we couldn't get in the barrier that they put around them along with the Kyuubi. When the barrier was down, the Kyuubi was gone and the Yondaime and his wife are dead." Sarutobi explained, followed by a sigh.

"But there is still no concrete evidence that Minato have sealed the beast?" Koharu asked.

"It could not be proven, the seal was a wreaked on Kushina's stomach that even Jiraiya could not verify if the Kyuubi was sealed or not before she died." Sarutobi answered, a complete lie but it was the best he and Jiraiya can come up with.

"Even if it wasn't, the Kyuubi can't just disappear like that." Homura said.

There was a short pause before Danzo spoke. "If the situation is correct, Konoha remains as the only village among the five great nations to no longer possess a Bijuu. If our enemies finds out about this, we are most likely vulnerable. A Bijuu is a powerful mass of chakra powerful enough to destroy a country. The Shodai Hokage has made sure that all nine of the Bijuu are divided to maintain balance within the shinobi world."

"We could just keep the information that we lost the Kyuubi and let them assumed that we still have it." Akimichi Choza suggested.

"We are shinobi." Danzo replied. "Gathering intel is what we do. The possibility that our enemies could find out about this, the more vulnerable we are against an enemy attack, especially when they use the power of the Bijuu at their disposal. They could probably hear about the attack right now."

"So what do you think we should do in this situation then, Danzo?" Sarutobi asked him, suspecting what the man will possibly answer.

"Kiri, Kumo and Iwa have two Bijuu each while Suna, Konoha and the village Taki has one each." Danzo explained. "To maintain the balance of power between the shinobi villages, I say we take one of the other Bijuu."

"_What?_" the room went quiet, all eyes were on Danzo. Sarutobi wasn't surprised with the suggestion and he has this feeling that Danzo was planning to retrieve a Bijuu for himself to train as the perfect weapon of Konoha whether the council agrees or not.

"Even if it's possible, taking a Bijuu just like that isn't easy. They are highly guarded by their shinobi village." Yamanaka Inoichi commented. A Bijuu is considered a weapon and handing out a weapon like that to another is unheard of.

"And isn't the purpose of the division was to maintain the balance of power? Wouldn't taking a Bijuu destroy that?" Uchiha Fugaku muttered.

"No, it won't." Danzo replied. "We are already in an imbalance. Without a Bijuu, our enemies could attack us as a sign to show their strength and to weaken Konoha."

"And if we take a Bijuu and get caught, it could still lead to war, Danzo." Sarutobi stared at the old war hawk who seemed unfazed to all this. " Something we don't need right now."

"Even if it could lead to a war, Konoha will be strong enough to defend herself if it has a Bijuu and a well trained Jinchuuriki." Danzo countered. Murmurs can be heard from the others around the room. The man does have a point.

"Are you seriously considering abducting a Jinchuuriki?" Sarutobi whirled Danzo, frowning at his suggestion.

"If the Bijuu has a current Jinchuuriki we extract the Bijuu and sealed it into a worthy Konoha shinobi." Danzo countered.

_More like a shinobi you considered worthy._ Sarutobi thought and frowned.

"I for one have heard of the problems of three shinobi village. Suna is suffering an economic crisis and there are rumors of disagreements between the Kazekage and his council. A possible civil war could erupt. Taki has succession issues and Kiri is in the midst of a civil war."

How Danzo knew about those is quite remarkable and scary at the same time. Sarutobi knew that Danzo has spies. The man would do anything to keep Konoha as strong as possible and to keep enemies away. Sarutobi don't always agree with the methods Danzo used but it does bother him. The idea of just swiping off a Bijuu and knowing that Danzo will be the one to raise a Jinchuuriki is scary. He does not agree with it.

"If we could get a Bijuu that is the challenge." Nara Shikaku stated. "We can consider taking in a weapon but in the mean time, the village is in need of a Hokage and that should be our first priority."

Sarutobi would love to hug the man right now. This is why the Naras' are always valued. And Sarutobi went on with the discussion that he will be willing to take in the position until further notice.

* * *

Utakata ran. He runs as fast as he could. He didn't stop to even take a break. He has to run. Mei-sama said so. The Yondaime Mizukage has gone completely insane. It wasn't safe anymore. Mei-sama managed to grabbed Utakata and Yagura out of the Mizukage compound. She and her resistance against the Yondaime have received intelligence that the Mizukage has intention to extract the Rokubi out of him. Why? No one knows. No one knows what's going on with the Yondaime's head anymore.

"Waaah! Waah!" Utakata gripped the bundle he was holding tightly.

"Shhh! Yagura. I know you're hungry but we have to keep moving. I'll get you some milk once we reached a town, somewhere." Utakata talked to the baby, his younger cousin, Yagura, who is just a few weeks old.

Yagura has a patched of sandy blonde, grayish hair just like his father the Yondaime Mizukage, Yukihara-sama (OC). One of the men threw a kunai at them when they tried to escape and accidentally sliced Yagura's cheek right below his left eye. Utakata managed to stitch the wound thanks to his training in the medic squad but right now Yagura is hungry and cold. Traveling with a baby wasn't very easy.

Utakata wasn't sure how long he has ran with a baby on tow, he was just lucky that one of Mei-sama's men managed to keep their pursuers occupied while he and Yagura escaped.

He did plan to find Mei-sama but he doesn't know where her base was. The men who tried to help them are all caught up with the pursuers to ensure their escaped and probably wouldn't give the location of the base even if Utakata asked for the protection of everyone who was there.

"Waah! Waah! *sniff* Waah!" Yagura continued to cry.

"Shhh, Yagura." Utakata tried to rock his cousin gently trying to get him to sleep. "I'll find some food soon."

Utakata came out of the forest and noticed a road. He could see lights coming out from the distance. _Yes! Civilization!_ The seven year old wanted to cry. He just hoped the people there would be willing to help them, even if they could just spare a little food and milk.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Suna. A sand storm brew in the village and everyone is indoors. Rasa stared at the windows watching the sand storm, his mind lost in thought. He was a little agitated. The council wasn't very happy with his decision.

They planned and forced Rasa to seal the Ichibi in his youngest son while his wife was still pregnant. The sealing enforced a premature birth. Now the council is hounding at him about his plans with the Ichibi and how he'll turn his little boy into a weapon.

Rasa knew that the sealing is for the benefit of the village but he wasn't sure anymore. It would seem the council has taken advantage of their power. Suna wasn't like this at all. The council was supposed to guide the Kazekage, not share on its power in ruling. If the Sandaime Kazekage was here and didn't just disappear back in the war, Suna would definitely run the same way as all the other villages.

He heard a door opening and closed and Rasa glanced at his wife, sitting on their bed coddling Gaara on her chest. She rarely, if possibly never, put the boy down. Some of the council members were concerned that the Jinchuuriki would grow up to be a "nancy boy" if the mother coddles it too much.

But that's not what Rasa saw right now. Right now, he sees his youngest child in the arms of his wife. Even though Karura agreed with the sealing, she could have died. She's very happy as he hummed Gaara a lullaby even though both parents know Gaara couldn't sleep.

Two-year-old Temari and one-year-old Kankurou are both sitting on the edge of the bed both smiling and listening to their mother's humming. Rasa knew he's going to wind up sleeping with Kankurou's leg on his face and Temari's grip on his leg.

Rasa has just signed and passed a law to the council and those who were involved in the sealing to never reveal to the villagers and other Suna shinobi of the Jinchuuriki status of his son. Karura has begged him for it. She knew what life a Jinchuuriki will take and she wanted Gaara to grow up normal and happy.

The council wasn't happy about it but Rasa was just glad they complied. However, he knows that some member of the council wanted him out of the way. When was leading a village this complicated? All Rasa can think of was to bring Suna to its former glory, the protect its citizens and figure out how to improve the village economically.

The council seemed to disagree. Too many politics and talk about power. What's there to talk about?

"Rasa, dear, are you alright?" Karura's voice broke his train of thought.

He turned towards his wife and saw Temari and Kankurou both asleep on their beds and Gaara was laughing as Karura tickled him under his chin.

"I'm fine just a little frustrated." He replied.

Karura stared at him; eyes of concern were present on his wife. She shouldn't be worrying. The doctor did say she needed more rest.

"Then you should come to bed and rest. You'll have another busy day tomorrow." She smiled. Rasa couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright. Right after I'll figure out how to get those two off our bed and into their beds." He chuckled. Temari and Kankurou were stubborn little toddlers especially when they choose a bed to sleep on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So far, the best I could do. I wanted to add additional two scenes but they wouldn't fit on the situation. Anyway, hope it's' okay. This was my first fanfic ever written. The other one is TJSP, also on my page. If you guys have any comments or suggestions or corrections, feel free to review or send me a PM. Thanks!

**REVISED: 03/14/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPECIAL NOTE: **What happens when you don't feel like writing a research paper? You write fanfiction of course. Crap. Can't help it if my head keeps interrupting me.

**REVISED: 03/15/2016**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"…I'm still not sure about this oji-sama. I don't want my little girl growing up like what happened with Roshi-jisan and Han." Kitsuchi stated as he paced restlessly in the Tsuchikage's office.

"What happened with Roshi was a tragedy. We didn't expect him to die like that." Onoki said, his eyes downcast. Roshi and Onoki were close cousins with Onoki a bit older than Roshi. They have lost a few shinobi a few days ago when the Yonbi just came out of nowhere and wreak havoc near the village. They were lucky that it only came close before they managed to seal it.

"I wasn't even aware how the Yonbi escaped him nor did it occur to me that he was having health problems." Onoki said. "This is why we are currently investigating. The council agrees with me that something foul is going on. A Jinchuuriki doesn't die like that and we must figure out why. However, this also leaves us with only one Jinchuuriki and an unsealed Bijuu."

"And you think my little girl is a potential candidate?" Kitsuchi asked, still nervous about the idea of turning his newborn daughter into a Jinchuuriki.

"Son, I know you are worried but we both know why she is selected. There is more success in sealing a Bijuu to a baby due to the fact that they haven't access their chakra yet and she's related to a leader of a village. Those were always the qualifications needed to have a Jinchuuriki." Onoki replied. "Raising them is the next challenge, however." Onoki glide towards his window and stared at one of the roofs of the buildings. He can see the outline of his nephew, Han, staring at the moon. Whatever is going on in his head, Onoki doesn't know. Aside from Roshi, Han was difficult to understand.

Han was very upset on the death of his uncle, mentor and fellow Jinchuuriki to the point that some of the shinobi were worried that Han would also lose control. Ever since what happened to the last war, Han severed all his relationship with what he calls, "humans". The only person who could even come close to him without fear of being melted (A/N: Han's ability is Boil Jutsu remember?) by him is Roshi and now Roshi is dead. Onoki knew that Han won't listen to him. Onoki sighed. He maybe a stubborn old man but he knew limits and family is one of his limits.

Roshi always keep telling Onoki to give Han a chance. That he's still a person who got lost and needed a purpose. What that purpose was, Onoki doesn't know yet.

* * *

"You'll grow up to be a bombshell, creating havoc and never dwell. And when life got turn you down, don't worry 'cause uncle Bee will beat you a sound, yo!" Bee rhymed but cried in pain as a large hand crushed his head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NEVER TO DO YOUR ANNOYING RAPPING WITH THE BABY?!" Ai yells echoed around the entire village.

"I'm singing a tune, so she can dream soon and GAK!" Bee never finished as Ai grabbed his neck and shook him.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOMB SHELL? YOU'VE BEEN TALKING NON-STOP ABOUT WOMEN'S CHESTS LATELY!"

Everyone in the village couldn't help but snickered; most women rolled their eyes and snorted. Who knew the hero of the village, Killer Bee-sama was a prude?

They knew what the fuss was all about. Ai-sama turned one of his nieces to become the second Jinchuuriki. Ever since Killer Bee-sama, many of the villagers and the Kumo shinobi are confident that this one will grow to become a village hero also.

While Ai-sama mauled his idiotic brother, Yugito was squealing and laughing on her own while lying comfortably on her small crib. She couldn't understand what's going on but whatever it was, it was funny.

* * *

Shibuki stared at his aunt. She's very weak right now. He even heard some of the medics say she might not survive the week. The birth has strained her and before that, his Yumi-baa-san (OC) has been having health problems.

Being a child, Shibuki wasn't privy with the condition of his aunt. It took a lot of sneaking around and practice to hide his chakra just so he could not be detected. Sometimes he overhears things unintentionally.

Shibuki was concerned about his aunt. Yumi-baa-san was the only relative who cares, listens and makes time for him. Even his own father doesn't have time for him at all. Shibuki often wonders if he has forgotten that he has a son. But Yumi-baa-san always remembers him and even though he was forbidden to even visits her, he'll do it anyway.

"Shibuki-kun." Shibuki's feet stopped. He sighed. He could sneak up on the medic staff and his relatives but he couldn't sneak up on Yumi-baasan.

Shibuki grinned as he stealthily entered his aunt's room. "I could never sneak up on you baasan." Shibuki grinned.

"I know you like the back of my hand." Yumi-baasan chuckled.

His aunt gave him a weak smile. She was pale and a little thin but she was alive, nonetheless. Shibuki refused to acknowledge what he overheard in the halls. He still could not believe his ears especially what his family and the medics are discussing.

His aunt's defining feature is her hair. Yumi-baasan has a long minty green hair. She was one of the few of their family line who inherited the green hair.

Yumi-baasan has a bundle of cloth cradled on her chest. "Come. Meet your cousin, Shibuki-kun."

Shibuki slowly stepped forward and peered under the pink blankets and saw a cute baby snoozing contently. Nobody in the family knew who the father is. Yumi-baasan refused to divulge who he is, even to Shibuki. Everyone already assumed that the child's father is someone foreign, probably another shinobi from another village. No one could be sure. A lot of things happened after the war.

Shibuki already guessed that being in line as future leader of Takigakure, he is also vulnerable from manipulation, so he assumed that's one of the reason why Yumi-baasan didn't tell him. He already saw that on how his sensei, Suien talks about power. Shibuki wasn't concerned about power. He was more concerned on peace, understanding people and building a future for the children of Taki.

Shibuki noticed that his new cousin inherited his aunt's minty green hair but the baby's skin is darker, a feature not common in Taki residences. In fact, Shibuki rarely sees such dark skin coloring in Taki. He guessed the baby inherited it from her father. Shibuki never asked questions unless it was an emergency but Yumi-baasan always knows when Shibuki wanted to ask.

"She may have my hair, but she does have her father's beauty." Yumi-baasan said. "Do you want to hold her?"

Shibuki nodded as Yumi-baasan carefully passed her baby to him. The baby sneezed and peered her orange looking eyes at Shibuki and for a split moment gave a smile. Shibuki grinned as well.

"Her name is Fuu." Yumi-baasan.

"Hello, Fuu-chan." Shibuki grinned but Fuu went back to sleep.

Yumi-baasan gave a long sigh and rested her head back at her pillow.

"Are you alright Yumi-baasan?" Shibuki asked with concern.

"I'm okay Shibuki-kun." Yumi-baasan said weakly. "I'm just a little tired."

Shibuki nodded but he wasn't convinced. "You'll get better soon." He stated.

Yumi-baasan gave him a small smile. "Shibuki-kun. I wanted to ask you a favor."

Shibuki blinked. "What is it, Yumi-baasan?"

"If anything were to happen to me…"

Shibuki was taken aback and tried to interrupt but his aunt's hand was on his head, a gesture to let her finish her sentence. "I know you're worried Shibuki-kun but as a mother, you should know that I also worry for you. You work too hard and you're very kind. Sometimes people take advantage of that kindness."

There was a pause before she continued. "But even if the whole world would turn cruel or stop caring. Don't ever stop Shibuki-kun."

Shibuki frowned at this. Why is baasan saying these words? They sound like a she was going away. "And Shibuki-kun. You have to know that the village council wanted to seal the nanabi inside your cousin."

Shibuki stared at his aunt, completely surprised. He knows about the Nanabi. There hasn't been a Nanabi Jinchuuriki in the village for awhile. The previous attempts caused the babies to die from the Bijuu's chakra. Sealing a Bijuu inside a human can be very tricky and often resulted in death. Because of this the council and the family were very careful in selecting newborns. After all, the Jinchuuriki has to be somewhat related to the village leader.

"I want you to promise me Shibuki-kun."

"Promise what, baasan?"

"Fuu will have a hard life growing up as a Jinchuuriki and I'm not always going to be with her. Can you watch her while I could not?"

"Of course, baasan! I'll not only watch out for her, I'll protect her and take care of her. She's family after all."

Yumi-baasan placed her palm on Shibuki's face. "Oh my dear sweet boy. Don't ever change, alright? You're a good boy."

Shibuki grinned as he clutched his new baby cousin on his chest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's the best I can come up with for this chapter. I hope I wrote the situation right. This chapter sounds a little short. Anyway, I know the scene on Bee was also too short. I hope I got the rhyming right. I really suck at rhyming. I really do. So I tackled all the girls here. So in this fanfic Roshi died and the Yonbi will have Kurotsuchi as the new Jinchuuriki. I always liked her even though she didn't have as much screen time at the canon. Fuu will still be Fuu and I just de-aged Yugito, just like Yagura. Until next time…

**REVISED: 03/15/2016**


End file.
